


Soul Words

by CraazyLaand



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraazyLaand/pseuds/CraazyLaand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una colección de tres one-shots acerca del universo Soul Mate, que contiene a un Makoto sin palabras en su muñeca, un Nagisa nervioso de acercarse a alguien, un Rei preocupado por sus lentes, Rin que es levantado abruptamente y Ai que tiene miedo a las arañas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884317) by [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person). 



> Bueno, como ya lo menciona en el resumen esta es una pequeña colección de one shots que contiene MakoHaru, RinAi, y Reigisa, honestamente este fic no es mío yo simplemente lo traduje porque me pareció muy tierno y pues dado que no soy muy buena escribiendo esta es mi pequeña aportación al Fandom, y pues no está demás el mencionar que Free no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores y esto lo hago sin animo de lucro.  
> Espero lo disfruten y si gustan leer el fanfic original les dejo el link y se aceptan sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

La falta de palabras en la muñeca de Makoto nunca lo había molestado demasiado. Lo máximo que llegaba a molestarle era cuando su familia o sus amigos lo mencionaban, y eso solamente porque lo forzaban a pensar acerca de ello cuando lo hacían. De hecho, ni siquiera en esos momento lo molestaba demasiado. Encontrar a su alma gemela no era tan importante para él como la mayoría pensaba que era.  
Fue cuando conoció a Haruka Nanase que comenzó a darse cuenta de que la falta de palabras no necesariamente presagiaba un futuro solitario.  
No fue inmediato. En su primera clase del día, en una fría mañana de octubre en sexto año, la introducción de la maestra sobre el plan de estudio semanal había sido interrumpida cuando una mamá entró, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo mientras lo guiaba hacia la maestra, al frente del salón. La mamá y la maestra comenzaron a hablar en susurros. Makoto sospechaba que el chico que estaba sentando al frente del salón, mas que los que se encontraban al fondo como él y sus amigos, era el único que podía distinguir ciertas partes de lo que estaban diciendo. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo al resto de la clase de observarlos cuidadosamente, él incluido.  
La maestra y la señora parecieron llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, y la mamá se hincó mientras le daba a su hijo un pequeño borrador y un plumón. Le besó en la frente y se marchó rápidamente. La maestra sonrió amablemente al nuevo chico antes de dirigirse a la clase.  
—conozcan al nuevo estudiante, Haruka Nanase. Haruka, toma el asiento vació en la esquina, — dijo. Haruka simplemente asintió y fue a sentarse al asiento que ella había especificado, que resultaba ser justo a lado de Makoto. Makoto le sonrió amablemente, y Haruka le dio un leve asentimiento como respuesta antes de girarse para observar a la maestra.  
Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Makoto se encontró con Nagisa en la cafetería como de costumbre. Rin usualmente compraba el almuerzo en la escuela, así que se los alcanzaría en su mesa.  
—¡Mako-chan! ¿Viste al chico nuevo? ¡Está sentado solo!— gritó Nagisa. Makoto rápidamente lo calló, y miró a su alrededor. En efecto, el chico nuevo estaba sentado solo en la esquina, sin siquiera comer algo.  
—Vamos. Sentémonos con él. — sugirió Makoto. Nagisa saltó emocionado y fueron a sentarse con su potencial nuevo amigo.  
—¡Oye! ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?— preguntó Nagisa emocionado una vez que habían llegado a la mesa de Haruka. El chico los miró y asintió. El rubio y el joven de cabello oliva se sentaron.  
—¡Soy Nagisa y este es Makoto! Yo lo llamo Mako-chan. Tu nombre es Haruka, ¿cierto? ¿Puedo llamarte Haru-chan?— balbuceó Nagisa.  
Haruka pareció ligeramente entretenido, tomó el pizarrón y el plumón y escribió en el, para después mostrarles el mensaje.  
Sólo Haru está bien.  
Observando las miradas de confusión de Makoto y Nagisa, borró el mensaje y escribió de nuevo.  
Soy mudo.  
—¡Oh!— emitió Nagisa. Haru sonrió avergonzado. Makoto de repente se dio cuenta de que Haru no tenía almuerzo.  
—Oye, ¿quieres la mitad de mi almuerzo?  
Haru lo miró, su cara más asombrada de lo que debería haber estado ante alguien ofreciéndole compartir su comida. ¿Se habría ofendido?  
—Es solo que tú no tienes nada y mi madre siempre empaca extra…— explicó Makoto, sintiéndose un poco nervioso ahora. Haru pareció pensarlo un poco, después asintió. Makoto abrió su almuerzo, y le acercó una servilleta Haru antes de colocar la mitad de sus bocadillos sobre ella.  
—Puedo comprarte algo de la maquina expendedora, — le ofreció. Haru negó con su cabeza, llevó su mano a su bolsillo y le extendió a Makoto algunas monedas. Después escribió en su pizarra:  
Sólo agua está bien.  
Makoto asintió en comprensión y se levantó para ir a comprar una botella de agua. En su camino se encontró con Rin.  
—Oye Rin— le llamó, Rin se acercó, balanceando con cuidado la bandeja con su almuerzo. —Estamos sentados por allá, con el nuevo chico, Haru— le dijo, mientras señalaba la mesa.  
—Ok, —respondió Rin, pero antes de emprender su camino hacia esa dirección Makoto lo detuvo. —Um, él es mudo, así que no lo ofendas,— le advirtió Makoto. Las cejas de Rin se elevaron en signo de confusión.  
—Es… ¿mudo?— inquirió. Makoto asintió. — Si, no puede hablar.  
—Ya veo— contestó Rin calmadamente. Observó de nuevo la mesa, haciendo a Makoto preguntarse que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero no le hizo caso, y continuó su camino hacia las maquinas expendedoras. Compró el agua de Haru y regresó a su mesa.  
—Aquí tienes Haru— Dijo Makoto, pasándole el agua a Haru. Haru asintió agradecido mientras tomaba la botella.  
—Oye, Haru. ¿Te importaría decirnos que dice tu tatuaje?— preguntó Rin. Antes de que Haru pudiese elevar una ceja en confusión ante la pregunta. Nagisa interrumpió.  
—¡Sí! ¡Todos conocemos los tatuajes de los demás! ¡Deberías decirnos acerca del tuyo para que así seamos amigos!— Haru lo consideró, después escribió en su pizarra. Ustedes primero. Nagisa hizo un puchero, pero Rin rió y le mostró a Haru su muñeca.  
—Dice: “¿Puedes matar una araña por mi?” Un poco raro que sea lo primero que alguien me diría, mucho menos mi alma gemela.  
Haru sonrió levemente y asintió en consentimiento, después dirigió su mirada a Nagisa.  
—El mío es demasiado genérico. Dice ¿Puedo ayudarte? Mi alma gemela podría ser cualquiera desde un cajero a un mesero o un estudiante al que le pida ayuda con matemáticas.  
Haru asintió de nuevo y sonrió, después miró expectante a Makoto. Makoto se sonrojó levemente.  
—No tengo ninguna palabra en mi muñeca.  
Haru pareció atónito por un instante. Jaló las manos de Makoto hacia él, examinando ambas muñecas como si no le creyese. Cuando soltó sus manos, parecía… Feliz. Entusiasmado, incluso. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiese preguntar Haru enrolló su manga y les mostró lo que su muñeca decía. Makoto apenas escuchó el grito emocionado de Nagisa, o a Rin murmurar “Justo como pensé”. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en lo que estaba escrito en la muñeca de Haru, tan claro como el agua, en su letra.  
Oye, ¿quieres la mitad de mi almuerzo?


End file.
